Daisuki Da!
by Aimoura Kyun
Summary: Hal yang menyenangkan, lucu, serta romantis terjadi pagi ini, bagaimana kisah Dei-chan dan Saso-kun yang berusaha bisa kabur dari sang penjaga sekolahan mesum yaitu Jiraiya? Mari baca saja kisahnya disini! CHAP APDET. Warning : OOC, Gender Bender, MissTypo, dll.
1. Chapter 1

Daisuki Da !

A Naruto FanFiction

Desclaimer : Semua char disini milik Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : FemDeiSaso

Rate : T rated

Gendre : Romance but not Romance and Friendship

Warning! : OOC, [miss]Typo, Gender Bender (Female Dei), Multichap, Don't like? Please don't read

A/N : Disini Deidara perempuan, jadi gak ada yaoi atau shonen ai

Daisuki Da ! #chap1 : Murid baru !

 _"Sha la la... Itsuka kitto, boku wa te ni suru'n da, hakanaki mune ni sotto, hikari moete ike~"_ Gadis bersurai pirang itu bernyanyi kecil sambil mengayuh sepeda nya. Ia menuju ke **'Konoha High School'** yang tak lain adalah sekolahnya sendiri. Rambutnya yang di ikat ponytail, diterpa angin sehingga menambah kesan kawaii pada dirinya. Deidara, nama gadis itu, melirik ke arah jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya _. 'Waah... Sebaiknya aku cepat !'_ Batinnya sambil segera mempercepat laju sepedanya.

Daisuki Da !_Aimoura-kyuun

 _"Ohaiyo gozaimazu, Dei chan"_

Beberapa orang menyapa Deidara, Deidara pun menjawabnya dengan tersenyum. Langkahnya terhenti di depan kelas 'XI-B' yang tak lain adalah kelasnya sendiri. Ia pun masuk ke dalam kelas.

 _"Ohaiyo minna"_ Sapanya riang sambil duduk di bangkunya sendiri. Beberapa orang menjawab sapaan deidara dengan mengucapkan _"Ohaiyo mo_ ".

Deidara hendak menyiapkan beberapa buku yang ingin dibacanya sebelum gurunya datang. 'BRAKGH' Seseorang memukul meja Deidara, sontak Deidara pun melihat ke arah orang yang tadi memukul meja tak bedosanya. Di depannya berdiri seorang gadis berambut biru nyengir dengan tampang watados, alias wajah tanpa dosa.

"Bodoh, kau ngagetin aku aja !" Deidara segera memukul kepala orang tadi, Konan.

"A- Aduuh... maaf dong " Balas sahabatnya.

"Habis, pasti aja tiap pagi aku dikagetin, kan sebel !" Deidara mulai manyun- manyun sebel, soalnya pasti aja sahabatnya ngagetin dia, gimana gak sebel coba ?! Untung dia ga punya penyakit jantung.

"Hehehehe... Dei, tau gak?" Tanya Konan.

"Enggak !" Bales Dei cepet.

"Huh... Dei" Sapa Konan.

"..." Tidak ada jawaban.

"Dei" Sapa Konan lagi.

"..." Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Dei- chan~"

Muncul tiga siku di pelipis Konan .

"DEI !"

"HOI !" Tidak kalah dari Konan, Dei pun berteriak.

Sekeruh isi kelas sontak langsung melihat ke arah Konan dan Deidara. Deidara dan Konan pun menatap orang- orang yang tadi melihatnya dengan tatapan 'Apa- Lo -Liat- Liat?!' orang- orang yang tadi melihat langsung kembali ke pekerjaan mereka lagi.

"Kamu sih !" "Kamu juga sih !", Deidara dan Konan saling memukul kepala, Dei memukul konan, Konan memukul Dei.

"Huuh... Emangnya ada apa sih ?" Ucap Dei sambil mengusap- usap kepalanya.

"Aku cuman mau bilang ! Kalo hari ini ada murid baru !" Jawab Konan sebel.

Dei yang tadinya manyun- manyun langsung berfikir sambil melirik ke arah bangku sebahnya yang kosong. Yap, selama ini Dei duduk sendiri, malahan Dei seneng duduk sendiri dari pada berdua.

"Kalo ada murid baru berarti..."

"Yap... Berarti dia bakalan duduk sama kamu looh" Potong Konan.

"Katanya dia dari _'Suna High School'_ looh" Lanjut Konan.

"Hum, Konan murid pindahan itu cewe atau cowo?" Tanya Deidara.

"Kalo itu aku juga gak tau".

"Hah ! Kalo dia cowo aku gak mau ! Kalo cewe yah ga apa apa lah" Dei mulai kefikiran kalo dia duduk sama cowo, 'ENGGAK MAU' pasti itu yang diucapkan.

"Nah itu masalahnya, semoga aja dia cewe" Jawab Konan.

"Yah... Semoga saja" Ucap Dei pasrah.

Daisuki Da !_Aimoura-kyuun

 _'W- what the...'_ Batin Deidara tidak percaya siapa orang yang akan duduk di bangku sebelahnya, setelah melihat penampilan cowo berambut merah bata di depan kelas (ampuun bahasa Aimoura ancur amat).

"Nah... Sekarang perkenalkan dirimu" Ucap guru Kakashi.

"Akasuna no Sasori, pindahan dari _'Suna High School'_ , senang berkenalan dengan kalian" Ucap Sasori murid baru yang akan duduk di sebelah Deidara.

 _'Dari namanya aja udah jelas kalo dia cowo. Oh Kami- sama bisakah kau ubah dia menjadi perempuan agar suasana menjadi sedikit membaik?'_ Saat ini hati Deidara sedang teriak-teriak tidak terima.

"Hm, Akasuna silahkan duduk di bangku itu yah" Papar guru Kakashi sambil menunjuk kebangku sebelah deidara.

 _'Ti- Tidaaakkkk'_ Deidara menjerit di dalam hati.

Baru saja dua langkah Sasori berjalan, langkahnya terhenti ketika seseorang mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Anooo... Kakashi -sensei" Kata Deidara, orang yang tadi mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya, ada apa Deidara?" Jawab Kakashi, saat itulah Sasori mengetahui nama orang yang akan sebangku dengannya.

"Umm, bisakah murid baru itu duduk di bangku lain?" Tanya Deidara.

"Ah... Tentu saja tidak bisa" Jawab Kakashi sambil menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya. Deidara _sweatdrop_ , "Tapi..." "Tidak ada tapi -tapian" Potong guru Kakashi. Deidara hanya bisa manyun- manyun.

Sasori melanjutkan langkahnya lalu segera duduk di bangku barunya. "Hei" Sapa Sasori. "Apa ?!" Jawab Deidara ketus, Sasori hanya menyeringai.

Daisuki Da !_Aimoura-kyuun

"Baik anak- anak waktunya istirahat, dan silahkan selesaikan tugasnya dirumah, jangan sampai lupa !" Ucap Kakashi- sensei sambil meninggalkan kelas.

 _"Ha'i"_ Jawab para murid.

"Kau..." Ucap Deidara sambil menunjuk ke arah hidung Sasori. Sementara Sasori hanya mengerenyitkan dahinya.

"Menyebalkan !" Lanjut Deidara tidak jelas. Sasori tersenyum kecil.

"Emangnya aku salah apa?" Tanya Sasori.

"Banyak !" Deidara membalas dengan cepat.

"Dei- chan~"

"Ish... Konan jangan pangggil aku kayak gitu !" Jawab Deidara, didepannya berdiri Konan, Pein, dan Itachi.

"Lucu sih panggilannya, mau ke kantin gak ?" Ajak Konan.

"Sasori, apa kabar ?" Kali ini Itachi yang bicara. Deidara, Konan, Pein Langsung melihat ke Sasori dan Itachi.

Sasori tersenyum, "Baik" Jawabnya singkat.

"Kenapa pindah ke Konoha ?". "Di suna membosankan" Jawab Sasori.

"Hmm... Salam kenal Akasuna- san ! Aku Konan" Ucap Konan memperkenalkan diri.

"Panggil Sasori saja" Ujar Sasori.

"Hihihihi... Oke Sasori" Jawab Konan kecentilan, Deidara _sweatdrop_ melihat sahabatnya centil gitu.

"Hn, Pein" Kata Pein tiba- tiba memperkenalkan diri. Sasori kembali tersenyum kecil.

"Jadi, kita ke kantin bareng- bareng yuk !" Ajak Konan riang.

"Hm, ide bagus" Jawab Itachi.

"Ide buruk" Deidara menggerutu.

Daisuki Da !_Aimoura-kyuun

"Dei, dari tadi manyun terus,kenapa?".

"Aku benci murid baru itu" Jawab Deidara sambil menyeruput jus jeruknya.

"Apa yang salah sama Sasori ?, harusnya kau beruntung duduk sama Sasori, dia tampan loh~" Ucap Konan menggoda.

Deidara cengo, "Matamu katarak yah ?,cepet ke dokter mata sono !".

"Hahaha, Tapi dia tampan banget tau" Ujar Konan.

Deidara memperhatikan Sasori yang sedang meminum kopi panasnya, 'tampan juga sih' batinnya. Sasori yang merasa di perhatikan, menengok ke arah Deidara dan tertangkap basah Deidara sedang memperhatikannya, pandangan mereka bertemu,

Sasori dengan Deidara.

Biru dengan coklat.

 _Blue shappire_ dengan iris _hanzel_.

'Blush !' Segera saja Deidara memalingkan mukanya yang merah itu. Sasori menyeringai.

"Tapi..." Ucap Deidara kepada Konan.

"Tetap saja aku membencinya" Lanjutnya.

"Memangnya kenapa sih ?" Tanya Konan heran.

"Dia... Dia menduduki bangku milik Hidan" Jawab Deidara lirih, terlihat raut muka sedih di mukanya. Konan terdiam.

 _'Dei, kau masih mengingat nya'_ Batin Konan.

_ To Be Continue _

A/N : nyahahahaha Deidara dibikin jadi perempuan disini XD *lompat lompat gaje*

Oh iya, kan pada bilang kalo tulisan aku itu banyak banget miss typonya, di fic ini aku berusaha memperhatikan tulisannya :D *plakk, ga ada yang nanya oy* aduh author bingung ,soalnya belum ada ide buat angst nya XD Udah ah saya cuman ngomong gitu doang,bagi yang penasaran sama kelanjutannya harap menunggu yah :) .

Para Senpai Senpai maukah kalian meriview fanficku ini ?. Tolong jangan nge flame yah, kan sudah di peingatkan 'dont like please dont read' diatas XD hehehe Akhir kata... Terimakasih dan tolong d (BTW, ini fanfic dari akun lama saya *meriika-chan* tapi saya lupa passwordnya jadi saya pindahin kesini buat dilanjutkan FFnya)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Daisuki Da ! #Hari Yang Menyebalkan

A Naruto FanFiction

Desclaimer : Semua char disini milik Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Aimoura kyuun

Pairing : FemDeiSaso

Rate : T rated

Gendre : Romance but not Romance maybe haha and Friendship

Warning! : OOC, [miss]Typo, Gender Bender (Female Dei), Multichap, Don't like? Please don't read

A/N : Disini Deidara perempuan, jadi gak ada yaoi atau shonen-ai

Daisuki Da ! #Hari Yang Menyebalkan

 _'Dei kau masih mengingatnya ?'_ batin Konan. Deidara tampak menjadi lesu.

"D-dei…" "Sudahlah tidak usah difikirkan" Jawab Deidara memotong perkataan Konan. Deidara pun menunduk. Konan merasa bersalah karena telah mengingatkan Deidara akan masa lalunya yang menyakitkan.

'TENG TONG TENG' Waktu istirahat telah berakhir, Deidara langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya sementara Konan, Itachi, Pein, dan Sasori menyusul Deidara di belakang.

"Maaf…" Ucap Konan tiba tiba meminta maaf kepada Itachi dan Pein.

"Maaf gara gara aku dia jadi teringat kejadian itu" Lanjut Konan.

"Bukan salahmu kok," Jawab Itachi sambil menepuk pundak Konan dan berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Bukan salahmu" Ujar Pein sambil menggenggam tangan Konan, semburat merah tipis muncul di pipi Konan. Konan tersenyum, karena kekasihnya, Pein, pasti memiliki cara yang bisa membuat hatinya menjadi tenang.

'Cup' sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipi Pein, Pein tampak kaget atas perlakuan Konan.

"Terimakasih" Ucap Konan ke pada Pein. Pein tersenyum.

Sementara Sasori ? Oh ternyata dia sedang memperhatikan gadis kuning itu.

'Siapa itu Hidan ?' Batin Sasori keheranan.

.

.

.

.

.

Hujan tiba-tiba muncul di sore ini. Tidak peduli dengan keadaan para siswa dan siswi yang baru saja pulang dari sekolah. Beberapa orang nampak sibuk dengan payungnya, berusaha sebisa mungkin agar tubuhnya tidak kebasahan, beberapa orang menunggu agar hujan bisa lebih reda lagi, dan juga beberapa orang lagi nekat untuk menerobos derasnya hujan karena tidak ingin pulang sekolah lebih telat lagi, seperti kawan kita yang satu ini, Deidara. Bahkan ia sedang menggerutu di dalam hatinya.

'Oh Kami-sama, kenapa hari ini sangat sial bagiku !. kenapa hari ini hujannya turun deras banget ?!, mana aku ga bawa jas hujan lagi. Cih, terpaksa harus hujan hujanan walaupun lebar sama baju seragam karena baru kemari dicuci.' Gerutu Dei sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

Deidara pun segera mengambil sepedahnya dan langsung mengendarainya. Ketika dijalan, Deidara merasa ada mobil berwarna merah mengikutinya.'TIIINNN' Dan mobil itu malah mengklakson Deidara. Deidara pun segera mempercepat laju sepedahnya, 'TIIIIINNNNN' mobil tadi masih saja mengklaksoni Deidara, muncul tiga siku di kening Deidara.

 _'Ini mobil maunya apa sih ?! Huuh'_ Deidara merutuki mobil itu di dalam hati. 'TIIIIIINNNNNNN' Lagi lagi mobil itu mengklaksoni Deidara, Deidara yang asik merutuki mobil itu di dalam hatinya, tidak sadar bahwa ada batu besar di depannya.

"UWAAAA"

'BURGHHH'

Deidara sukses jatuh dari sepedahnya dan mendapatkan luka di lututnya _, 'Mobil sialan !'_ Deidara malah masih merutuki mobil itu.

Mobil berwarna merah itu berhenti, sang pemilik keluar dari mobil merah itu dan menghampiri deidara, ia tak peduli kalau bajunya kebasahan.

"Yo…" Sapa Sasori kepada Deidara sambil menyeringai.

"Ck, ternyata kau ! Menyebalkan ! Maumu apa sih ?!" Bentak Deidara kepada pemilik mobil.

"Tidak ada" Jawab Sasori sambil mengulurkan tangannya, niatnya mau membantu Deidara berdiri.

Deidara meraih tangan Sasori tapi tetep pake ekspresi manyun, Deidara pun berdiri.

"A-aduh…" Deidara meringis sambil memegang lututnya yang terasa sakit.

Sasori yang melihat luka yang cukup besar di lutut Deidara jadi merasa SEDIKIT bersalah, "Naik ke mobilku" Ajaknya.

"Gak usah !" Jawab Deidara cepat.

"Jadi, kau bisa naik sepedah dengan luka yang cukup besar di lututmu itu ?" Tanya Sasori sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

"Uhmm, Ya bisa lah !" Jawab Deidara kurang yakin.

"Buktikan" Ucap Sasori.

Deidara ragu menaiki sepedahnya, dan Deidara tidak jadi menaiki sepedahnya, mukanya memerah menahan malu.

"Heh, sudah tidak usah banyak alasan, cepat naik" Perintah Sasori, Deidara pun menurut.

. . .

# Di dalam mobil

"Ha-hatchiiii" Deidara kembali bersin karena kedinginan.

Sasori melirik Deidara sebentar, "Dasar, Banana" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Deidara menengok kearah Sasori, "Apa maksudmu dengan banana ?!" Tanyanya ketus.

"Rambutmu, kuning seperti pisang" Jawabnya polos, Deidara mengeluarkan _deathglare._

"Kau juga ! dasar saos sambal !" Ejek Deidara.

"Hei ! panggilan apa itu ?!" Protes Sasori.

"Panggilan untuk orang menyebalkan sepertimu !" Jawab Deidara, Deidara baru sadar bahwa jalan yang dilalui bukanlah jalan untuk ke rumahnya.

"Hei, kita ini mau ke mana ?" Tanya Deidara.

"Kerumahku" Jawab Sasori singkat.

Deidara membulatkan matanya, " Ngapain ?!" Bentaknya.

"Ya mau ngobatin lukamu lah , emangnya mau ngapain lagi?" Jawab Sasori.

"Tapi kan aku juga bisa ngobati sendiri ?!" Elak Deidara.

"Sudahlah kau diam saja" Perintah Sasori.

"Huuuh"

.

.

.

.

.

Sasori dan Deidara sampai di rumah ―bukan, lebih tepatnya di mansion Sasori. Deidara merasa biasa aja toh dia juga sering main ke rumah mewah itachi dan teman teman lainnya.

"Hei bisa cepat sedikit jalannya ?" Tanya Sasori yang kesal karena Deidara berjalan sangat lambat.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa ?! lututku sakit tauk" Jawab Deidara membentak.

Sasori memutar bola matanya, ia berjalan mendekati Deidara dan langsung menggendongnya dengan gaya bridal style. Muka Deidara nampak memerah.

"A-apa apaan kau ini ?! turunkan akuuu….!" Teriak Deidara sambil memukul mukul dada Sasori.

"Sudah kubilang kau diam saja !" Balas Sasori. Deidara pun langsung diam.

. . .

Sasori pun masuk ke dalam rumahnya, ia langsung disambut oleh beberapa pelayannya.

"Selamat datang tuan Sasori" Ucap para pelayan sambil membungkuk, beberapa pelayan nampak kaget melihat tuannya menggendong seorang wanita.

"Cepat siapkan kotak P3K" Perintah Sasori, para pembantu pun langsung menurut, oh jangan lupakan Deidara yang mukanya masih memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

. . .

"ITAAAAII" Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Deidara teriak kesakitan.

"Ck, Sabarlah sebentar banana" Sasori Nampak kesal mengobati luka Deidara.

"Sakit bodoh ! kau ini berniat membunuhku ya !" Bentak Deidara lagi.

Beberapa pelayan yang mengintip kegiatan Sasori mengobati luka Deidara langsung membatin macam macam, ada yang bilang mereka _so sweet_ , ada yang bilang mereka serasi, ada yang cemburu, bahkan ada yang menyumpahi Deidara karena berani meneriaki tuannya.

Muncul tiga siku di kening Sasori _, 'Sabar Sasori, Sabarr'_ Batinnya menyabarkan dirinya sendiri. 'Ting !' Tiba tiba muncul ide jahil di pikiran Sasori. Sasori sengaja menekan kapas yang telah dicelupkan betadine ke luka Deidara, sontak saja Deidara langsung berteriak.

"ITAAAAAIIIIII" Teriaknya yang sudah seperti toa masjid.

Sasori tersenyum puas, 'BLETAAAKKK' sebuah pukulan mendarat di kepala Sasori.

"Sasori no Baka !" Lagi lagi Deidara berteriak. Sasori malah mengelus ngelus kepalanya yang terasa SANGAT sakit.

"Heh, banana" Sasori memanggil.

"Namaku Deidara bukan banana !" Jawab Deidara.

"Sepertinya kau harus menginap hari ini" Ucap Sasori.

Deidara langsung berfikir yang aneh aneh, "M-mau apa kau ?! TIDAAAAAKKKK" Teriak Deidara lagi.

_ to be continue _

A/N : nyaaan~ akhirnya chap 2 apdet juga, makasih yang sudah me-riview di chapter pertama ^^, riview lagi yah XD


	3. Chapter 3

Daisuki Da !

A Naruto FanFiction  
Desclaimer : Semua char disini milik Masashi Kishimoto, tapi fanfic ini murni dari otak saya a.k.a Meriika-chan  
Pairing : FemDeiSaso  
Rate : T rated  
Gendre : Romance but not Romance and Friendship  
Warning! : OOC, [miss]Typo, Gender Bender (Female Dei), Multichap, Don't like? Please don't read

A/N : Disini Deidara perempuan, jadi gak ada yaoi atau shonen-ai

Daisuki Da! #Chapter 3 : Menginap di rumah Saos?

"Heh Banana" Sasori memanggil.

"Namaku Deidara! Bukan Banana!" jawab Deidara.

"Sepertinya kau harus menginap hari ini" Ucap Sasori.

"M-mau apa kau?! TIIDAAAKKK~!" Teriak Deidara.

Sasori pun segera menutup mulut Deidara, "Kau ini apa-apaan sih?! Niatku baik tau! Liat diluar sudah gelap! Ini sudah jam Sembilan malam, kau ini perempuan tidak boleh pulang larut malam karena berbahaya, mengerti?!" Ceramah Sasori habis-habisan kepada Deidara.

Deidara mingkem, ia menatap Sasori sambil mengangguk kecil, ia kira Sasori akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak kepadanya, ternyata niatnya baik.

"Haahh~ bagus, sekarang cepat kau ganti baju sebelum masuk angin, kamarmu ada di atas" Lanjut Sasori sambil berbalik meninggalkan Deidara. Deidara melongo, apa dia ga salah denger? Kamarnya diatas itu berarti ia harus naik tangga padahal kan kakinya sedang sakit.

"Sa-sasori !" Panggil Deidara, Sasori berhenti lalu menengok, "Apa?". "Ah… itu… Anooo…" Deidara mendadak gelagapan, 'What the hell? Ini memalukan~' batinnya.

"Kau ini kenapa?" Tanya Sasori lagi. "A-ah… Itu… emh…" Deidara malah nambah gelagapan, masa dia harus ngomong ke Sasori kalau dia minta di gendong? NGGAAAAKKK~ ini sungguh memalukan namanya.

Sasori berjalan mendekati Deidara, "Apaan sih?". Deidara manyun, "Ka-kau u ini bodoh atau apa?! Kakiku sakit sedang sakit bodoh, mana bisa aku menaiki tangga?!" Balas Deidara sedikit membentak Sasori.

Sasori menghela nafas, "Kalau begitu… kamu naik tangga pake gaya seperti anjing saja HUAHAHAHA" Sasori malah berngakak ria.

Deidara nambah sebel, ia melemparkan bantal yang ada di dekatnya ke muka Sasori. "Ahahaha… iya iya aku mengerti, kau ini lucu sekali yah" Balas Sasori masih tetap tertawa.

"Saos! Jangan tertawa terus! Dingin tau!"."Heeh… apa kau bilang? Dasar Banana" Jawab Sasori sambil menggendong Deidara yang mukanya Nampak sedikit memerah.

#Dei PO'V

'Deg… deg… deg…' A-ah? Apa apaan ini? Kenapa… jantungku berdebar dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya? Ini terjadi kalau aku ada di dekat Saos ini. Dan… aku merasa hangat jika di dekatnya, padahalkan aku sedang basah kuyup begini.

E-eh tunggu dulu, emh… detak jantung si Saos pun sama denganku, sebenarnya… aku dan si Saos ini kenapa?

#End Dei PO'V

"Yap… sudah sampai, puas nona Banana?" Ledek Sasori sambil menurunkan Deidara.

"Sangat puas tuan Saos" Balas Deidara sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Huuhh… yasudah, aku pergi". 'Hup' Deidara meraih tangan Sasori, "Arigatou" Sasori tersenyum tipis, "Douita" Balasnya smbil mencubi pipi Deidara.

Mau tak mau pipi Deidara bersemu merah, ia terbengong-bengong sambil memegang pipinya. "Kenapa dia mencubitku?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Huuhh…" "Aaahhh…" "Eemmh…" Deidara terus merubah rubah posisi tidurnya berharap menemukan posisi yang enak untuk tidur. Namun ternyata ia masih belum berhasil tidur.

"Ck! Kau ini kenapa Deidara? Biasanya jam segini kamu udah mimpi indah" Ucapnya kepada dirinya sendiri.

Kemudian, Deidara kembali menutup matanya, yaah semoga saja dengan ini ia bisa tertidur.

…

'Ctak…Ctakk…Ctakkk' Suara aneh mengagetkan Deidara yang kira-kira baru semenitan tidurnya. Ia melotot ketakutan, ia pun meremas selimutnya.

'Ta-tadi itu apa?' batinnya ketakutan, ooh ternyata Deidara takut akan hal beginian tooh.

'Ctak…Ctakk…Ctakkk' Suara aneh kembali membuat Deidara ketakutan. 'Suaranya berasal dari jendela, apa itu? Kami-Sama… Helep mee~ Lontong lontong*eh Tolong tolong' batinnya kembali ketakutan. Ia pun mencoba mengabaikan suara tadi, mungki cuman kucing main penggaris(?) yaah mungkin.

'Tap…tap…tap…' Sekarang malah suara langkah kaki yang terdengar, Deidara kembali membuka matanya, 'Mustahil… ini kan jam 11.58 mana mungkin ada orang lewat?' batinnya kembali.

'Cklek… cklek…' Mata Deidara makin melotot ketika melihat gagang pintunya bergerak. Ia langsung dudukdari posisi tidurnya dan kemudian memeluk lututnya.

'Kriieeetttt…' Pintu kamar Deidara terbuka.

'Deg…deg…deg' Deidara tidak ingin melihat sosok yang masuk kekamarnya, ia menutup matanya tapi matanya malah mengintip-nginti ingin melihat sosoknya.

Nampaklah seseorang berambut merah menghampirinya…

"KYAAAAAA~" Deidara menjerit sejadinya. Dan bersamaan dengan itu Sasori kembali menutup mulut Deidara.

Deidara melotot, ternyata Sasori, ia kira hantu. Sasori pun melepaskan tangannya, kemudian tertawa, "Ternyata benar dugaanku, kau tidak bisa tidur dan kau… takut hantu?" kemudian tertawa kembali, "Kukira kau gadis pemberani ternyata kau ini .KUT" Ledeknya.

"Hiiiihhh~ Akasuna Saostiraaammm" Yahh, Sasori kembali mendapatkan lemparan bantal dari deidara.

"Aduh… aduh… ahahaha iya ampun" Sasori meringis tapi mukanya masih tetap tertawa.

"Memangnya, apa yang membauatmu tidak bisa tidur?" Tanya Sasori.

Malu malu Deidara menjawab, "I-itu… tadi di jendela itu ada suara aneh".

Sasori pun melangkah menuju jendela dan membukanya, tak lama kemudian kembali terdengar cekikikan dari Sasori. "Ahahahaha kau benar benar lucu dan seperti anak kecil, lihat… ini hanya sebuah ranting, kau takut dengan ranting banana?" Jawab Sasori sambil menunjukkan rantingnya, Deidara pun langsung melakukan poker face ditempat.

…

"Okay , masalahnya sudah selesai sekarang, tidur sanah, besokkan kita masuk pagi" Ucap Sasori smbil hendak untuk pergi keluar kamar Deidara.

"O-okay… Anooo Sasori?" Panggil Deidara. Sasori membalikkan tubuh, "Iya ada apa?".

Deidara meremas selimutnya, 'Aaah aku akan melakukan hal bodoh lagii~' Bantinnya.

Ia menunduk, "Kumohon! Temani aku sampai aku tertidur!". Sasori hanya bisa menatap Deidara, "Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja, bukannya semuanya sudah jelas?".

"I-iya aku tau, tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa tidur" Balas Deidara.

Sasori kembali tertawa kecil, "Okay, demi nona Banana".

Deidara nyengir, "Terimakasih tuan Saos!", kemudian ia mengambil posisi tidur dan memejamkan matanya.

1…2…3…

"Ooyyy geser bodoh" Ternyata Sasori niat untuk tidur bersama dengan Deidara.

Ddeidara melek, "Ma-maksudku bukan itu bodooh!" Ucapnya sambil dengan muka yang memerah.

"Kau ini, sudah cepat geser aja, lagi pula aku tidak tertarik denganmu, kalau aku macam macam denganmu, bunuh saja aku" Jawabnya.

Deidara pun mingkem kemudian menggeser tempat untuk Sasori. Sasori pun langsung mengambil posisi tidurnya, "Sudahlah cepat tidur".

Merekapun menutupkan matanya dengan pipi yang sama sama memerah. Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar dengkuran halus dari keduanya yang menandakan mereka sudah tertidur.

~TBC~

A/N : Riichan minta maaf updatenya lelet+fanficnya pendek, Gommenasai~

Dan ri chan berterimakasih yang udah ngedukung riichan

Silahkan tinggalkan review anda jika mau

Jaa ne~.


	4. Chapter 4

A Naruto FanFiction

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Aimoura Kyuun

Pairing : SasoDei (untuk chap ini aku mau bikin mereka berdua dulu)

Gendre : Romance, Humor

Rate : T

Warning : Miss[Typo], Gender Bender(FemDei), alur kecepetan, cerita pasaran mungkin, menerima kritikan dan saran ataupun ide asalkan sopan ^^ No Flame okay NO FLAME

Selamat membaca Minna-san~ ^^

CHAPTER #4

Burung-burung berkicau merdu. Cahaya menerobos masuk melalui jendela yang telah dibukakan oleh para pelayan Sasori. Mereka sengaja takut membangunkan Tuannya, 'Takut ngegenggu' Batin mereka semua. Tuannya sendiri masih tertidur lelap dengan posisi yang sangat romantis. *ekhem*

Bagaimana tidak?

Kepala Deidara bersandar pada dada Sasori dengan manjanya, Sasori sendiri memeluk Deidara bagaikan guling kesayangannya sendiri. Ampun deh romantis amet mereka, Author jadi ngiri deh…

Perlahan, mata Deidara membuka, menyadari cahaya yang semakin silau, ini berarti sudah pagi ! tapi apa ini? Ketika membuka mata, didepannya lelaki tampan ga ketulungan memeluknya, Deidara hanya tersenyum menyadari bahwa tadi malam ia menyuruh orang ini untuk menemaninya tidur, ia pun tersenyum senang.

Tangan Deidara reflex menyentuh pipi halus teman sebangkunya itu, 'Ternyata orang ini baik.' Deidara mulai mengelus-elus pipi mulus Sasori.

Selintas, bayangan Hidan muncul…

Mata Dei meredup, teringat bahwa dirinya dan Hidan pernah seperti saat ini. "Hi-dan… kapan kita seperti saat ini lagi?" Suara Deidara lesu, matanya terpejam.

"…"

"Aku bukan Hidan" Celetuk orang disampingnya.

"Eh..?" Deidara membuka mata, 1…2…3 mengucek-ngucek mata dan…

"HWAAA~! B-BUKAN! B-BUKAN! H-Hidan? Siapa dia? Ahaha Saos _baka_!" Deidara gelagapan, dia langsung bangkit dari kuburnya*eh tidurnya.

"?" Sasori keheranan melihat tingkah Deidara, "Tadi kau mengusap pipiku Banana?".

"E-eh..?" Muka Deidara makin memerah, ' _Baka~_ Saos kok sadar?'.

"Apaan sih?! Cicak kali itu mah" Timpal Deidara sambil menjitak Sasori. Yang dijitak tambah keheranan, terlebih lagi tak henti-hentinya Deidara tertawa 'ehehehe' sambil turun dari kasurnya.

"Ehehehe…"

"Dei, awas…"

'JDUAAKK!' "HWAA _~ ittai_ …"

"… _Baka_ " Lanjut Sasori tersenyum simpul sambil berusaha menahan ketawanya, 'Kasihan' Batinnya.

"Kau gila? Dari tadi ketawa ehehe ehehe mulu, sampai lupa punya luka yang padahal baru aja tadi malem. Siapa sih Hidan?" Omel Sasori.

Deidara manyun, "Bukannya dibantuin malah ngomel! Huuh…". Sasori menghela nafas panjang, ia ngomel koreksi doang dibalesnya gitu, baru kali ini ada cewe bawel ga ketulungan. Ampun deh… Oh~ Sasori tau, ini pasti kelemahannya…

Tap… Sasori turun dari kasurnya.

Tap… Sasori jalan mendekati Deidara dan berjongkok.

Tap… Sasori mendekatkan mukanya pada muka Deidara dengan senyuman nakal nan menggoda.

"Eh.." Deidara memerah. Demi apa Deidara merah padam! Dideketin cowo sampai jaraknya sesentil lagi, yah itulah kelemahannya. Sasori makin mendekatkan wajahnya ke muka Deidara, 'Walau kau bawel, tetap saja kau pemalu seperti gadis biasa' Umpat Sasori dalam hati. Dia menyeringai puas, ini kelemahannya tooh..

"S-Sasori…" Deidara makin salting, ingin rasanya menjitak cowo ini keras-keras namun apa daya seluruh tubuhnya lemas tak berdaya, bagaikan pasrah.

Sasori mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Deidara, "Sadar Ba-na-na, ini sudah jam 08.30, kelas dimulai setengah jam yang lalu" Bisiknya tiis ._.

Matanya membulat, "KYAAA~! SASORI _BAKA_! (PLAK!)" Deidara bangkit, teriak dan menampar Sasori. _Perfect_ ! 100!*eh.

Ngacir, Deidara ngacir secepat kilat menyambar kamar mandinya dan bergegas mandi. Sasori menyeringai, betapa manisnya teman sebangkunya ini, benar benar berbeda dengan perempuan lainnya.

'Dei… kurasa aku…"

"SAOOSS~! BURUAN MANDI _BAKA_ UDAH TELAT NIH!" Seolah sudah mengetahui saja Sasori belum mandi, Deidara pun berteriak. Sasori pun segera bangkit dan menuju kamar mandinya.

.

.

.

.

"Banana"

"…"

"Woy _baka_.."

"…" Deidara seolah mengabaikan sahutan Sasori yang sudah berkali kali memanggilnya.

"Nyahut sedikit kenapa sih, ga sopan amat jadi orang" Sasori mulai kesal.

"Ck! Apaa?" Akhirnya Deidara menyahutinya walaupun tak ikhlas hatinya(cie dat bahasanya XD)

"…" Giliran Sasori yang tak menjawab Deidara. Ohh~ pundung nih ceitanya?

"Sasorii~" Menyadari mulai ada yang ga beres sama Sasori, ia pun mencoba menjadi 'sedikit' ramah.

"Udah dong jangan pundungan!" Tambah Deidara yang makin bersalah sama Sasori. Bukannya dijawab, Sasori malah meninggikan kecepatan laju mobilnya dengan amat cepat membuat Deidara ketakutan.

"K-kyaa…" Deidara trauma kecepatan mobil, ia mulai merungkut di kursi mobilnya. "H-Hidan…" lirihnya keciill sekali.

Tanpa disadari olehnya, ternyata telinga Sasori sangat _Hisense_ , atau istilah sekarang 'peka'. "Okay Dei, aku marah sama kamu, baka" Sasori mulai _acting._

"M-maaf… _onegai_ , jangan cepet cepet mobilnya"

"Maaf ga cukup. Siapa lagi yang cepetin mobil gara gara kamu, ini biar cepet nyampe sekolah baka."

"Udah dong. Aku kan udah minta maaf, biar dimaafin aku harus apa?" Ternyata Dei gini-gini juga gamau ada orang yang marah padanya.

"Ada satu cara, tapi kau harus nurut, permintaan ku adalah.." Deidara sangat serius mendengar Sasori bicara.

"Adalah menjelaskan padaku, siapa itu HIDAN, ha-i-de-a-en, hidan" Ejanya.

"Enggak! Ogah! Bukan urusanmu, jangan itu kenapa sih? Lagian apa pentingnya kalo kamu tau siapa dia? Huh?!" Bukannya menjawab Deidara sangat menjadi judes sekarang.

"… Itu _privacy_ Saos, kau tak perlu tahu, kumohon jangan tanya begini lagi, aku ga suka…" Tambah Dei dengan merendahkan nadanya.

Sasori melirik Deidara, gadis itu sekarang menunduk kebawah dengan wajah lesunya, tak bersemangat sekali. Ia menghela nafas, percuma ia bertanya berkali kali pun sepertinya tak akan dijawab oleh gadis manis ini. Tapi, asal kalian tahu saja Sasori adalah tipe cowok yang tak akan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan keingin tahuannya, sehingga ia harus menemukan informasi tentang cowok yang selalu Dei sebut sebut, terlebih lagi Dei sepertinya sudah mencuri sedikit atau mungkin banyak hati Sasori.

"Maaf Dei, aku ga akan nanya lagi, mau maafin aku?" Sasori menggenggam tangan Deidara, Dei pun kaget dan menatap Sasori yang tersenyum, ia tersipu akan ketampanan yang dimiliki Sasori. Deipun balik tersenyum dan mengangguk senang.

"EEHH MODUS AAH SASORIII~~~!" Teriak Deidara ketika sadar tangannya digenggam oleh Sasori, iapun segera melepaskannya. Rona merah menghiasi pipi putihnya, poni panjangnya menutupi mukanya berusaha menutupi ronanya agar tak terlihat.

"Kau manis Banana" Ucap Sasori sambil tersenyum tanpa mengalihkan pandangan menyupirnya. Deidara makin memerah, namun tetap diam seolah tak mendengar ucapan manis Sasori.

Akhirnya, setelah banyak insiden di mobil Sasori, mereka pun sampai di Sekolah mereka dengan sangat telatnya. Tetapi mereka tak berani masuk ke kawasan sekolah, karena apa? Ooh rupanya di depan gerbang sekolah berdiri seorang malaikat maut bagi mereka sekarang, yaitu pak satpam yang terkenal dengan kemesumannya, Pak Jiraiya.

"Saos, gimana nih ada Pak Mesum, pasti dimarahin kalo kita kesana, aduuh mana udah telat gini lagi, bentar lagi aja kita mau istirahat looh" Cerocos Deidara cemas yang sedang mengintip bersama Sasori.

"Mesum? Kok disebut mesum? Kenapa ga lewat belakang aja Dei?"

"Kamukan baru disini. Oiya~(ala nabilah JKT48) yuk~!" Dei langsung menarik tangan Sasori dan mengajaknya lari ke Gerbang belakang.

… Sesampainya Di Gerbang Belakang…

"Nahloh.. Sekarang gimana? Kan ga bisa masuk soalnya dikunci" Dei mulai pasrah. Sementara itu Sasori memandangi pagar yang lumayan tinggi ini.

"Kita panjat Dei, Cepat naik kepunggungku, kau duluan"

"KAU GILA? Kalo jatuh gimana? Gimana kalo nanti aku mati? Aku belom lulus, belom nikah, belom senengin temen, bloo…" Sasori segera membekap mulut Deidara, 'Berisik Banana, sekali lagi kau bicara, aku hukum kau' bisik Sasori dekat sekali ditelinga Deidara dan langsung membuat merinding, ditambah dengan kata 'hukum'nya itu. Mau tak mau, Dei segera naik ke punggung Sasori dan mulai memanjat pagar. Sasori tetap diam dibawah, memastikan agar Dei tetap aman, takutnya jatuh kan bisa dia tangkap.

"WOOYYYY~ NGAPAIN KALIAN MANJAT! SISWA NAKAL!" Sepertinya mereka belum beruntung kali ini, aksi mereka ketahuan oleh pak satpam mesum, sang satpam pun segera berjalan cepat kearah mereka, di dalam hatinya berkata _' I'm Coming Baby'_ Dengan jahatnya, Sudah lama ia tak memarahi siswa yang datang terlambat.

"DEEIIII~ Buruaannn~" Sasori mulai ketakutan.

"HWAAAAAA~" Deidara pun segera memanjat dengan kecepatan turbo, atau power of kepepetnya. Mungkin akibat terlalu terburu buru, ketika sampai diatas baju Deidara terkait ujung pagar yang tajam, sehingga ketika ia lompat kebawah…

'BREEEKKK~' Ohh tidak, baju Deidara robek besar dibuatnya, sehingga membuat bagian punggungnya terlihat jelas oleh Jiraiya dan Sasori, putih seperti susu dan… euh, ekhem, ada tali hitam disertai pengait yang melingkari bagian belakang dadanya.

"KYAAA~!" Deipun segera berteriak sambil berusaha menutupi punggungnya dengan tangannya. Namun sepertinya percuma, dan sepertinya berhasil membuat pergerakan Jiraiya terhenti dan mulai tersenyum senyum mesum. Hmm… Dei kau Genius !

"DEI~!" Sasori sempat terpana untuk sesaat(Dasar cowok =="), namun ia segera sadar dan segera memanjat pagar dengan cepat untuk menyusul Deidara. 'Hup!' Ia melompat dan mendarat sempurna ditanah lalu segera menyusul Deidara dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"S-sasori…hiks" Terdengar ia seperti hampir menagis dan Dei memerah seperti kepiting rebus, sudah dia malu akibat bajunya sobek, dan sekarang dipeluk dari belakang oleh Sasori.

"J-jangan salah sangka, aku hanya berusaha menutupi" Ucap Sasori yang mukanyaikutan memerah hampir menyamai warna rambutnya.

"Hiks.. jangan liaatt~" Rengek Deidara malu.

"I-iyalah! Tenang aja Banana, Cepat injak sepatuku, kita jalan bersama tapi ehm.. kau tetap aku peluk sobekan bajumu tak terlihat" Ujar Sasori. Deidara pun menuruti perintahnya. Malu malu ia segera menginjak sepatu Sasori, muka Deidara sangat memerah. 'Grep' Sasori mengeratkan pelukannya, "K-kompak, kita harus kompak jalannya" mereka pun segera berjalan cepat dengan sangat romantisnya meninggalkan Satpam mesum yang masih tersenyum senyum membayangkan 'tali surga' milik Deidara#apaan sih.

~TBC~

Hwaa~~ Aku bangkit dari Hiatusku setelah satu tahun lamanya(dari akun lama mah iya hiatus), dengan akun baru karena aku lupa dengan akun lama(tragis) ._. please review minna-san, tinggalkan jejak manis kalian ;* (pembaca pun muntah) XD. Gimana menurut kalian? Fluffy kah? Romantiskah? Oiya minta saran ._. Sankyuu minna~ #kissbye muaah muaah~


End file.
